ALfheim Online
|creator = Nobuyuki Sugou|console = AmuSphere|release_date = 2023|status = Active}} ALfheim Online (アルヴヘイム・オンライン, Aruvuheimu Onrain) is a VRMMORPG, and the main stage for the second arc of the Abridged Series. Description ALfheim Online (ALO) is an educational VRMMORPG for kids that got taken over by a group of roleplayers. It was developed by RECT Progress for their VR console, the AmuSphere, and published by Ubisoft. History Following the SAO disaster, the VR industry became a minefield that no company wanted to be a part of. But eventually RECT Progress bought the SAO servers, in order to keep the players alive, and they used the data to construct a new VR Console which they dubbed the "AmuSphere". The data of the game itself was also used to construct a new game called "ALfheim Online", only with setting and mythology changed to make it about fairies, and it was made to be an educational game for kids. But when the game was released no one wanted to play it, due to a mixture of confusing advertisments and the fact that the SAO disaster still being fresh in the minds of people. But, four months before the defeat of Kayaba Akihiko, a group of Roleplayers discovered the game and saw it as the perfect place to live out their campaign. And, after hearing a rumor that who ever can get to the top of the "World Tree" in the center of the game will get their wish granted by the Fairy King, they used the various races in the game to make a competition amongst players, where players would battle in a war to see who can get to the top of the tree and get their wish granted by first. And the players dubbed this competition the "Race War". But this quickly spiralled into the players treating other players, who were roleplaying as a difference race, like lesser beings and a lot of racial violence. Months later, when SAO was finally beaten, the game's admin, Nobuyuki Sugou, known in game as Fairy King Oberon, managed to prevent a few of the players from waking up and began using them as test subjects for his plan to exploit SAO's Charisma stat and brainwash people. Features * ALO has a profanity filter, causing players to say a kid friendly word instead of the curse word they intended. **Censored words and their alternatives include: ***Gee willikers = Jesus. ***Shoot = Shit. ***Fudge = Fuck. ***Oh my codfish = Oh my god. ***Son of a beesting = Son of a bitch. ***Gosh dang it = Goddammit. ***Consarn it = Dammit. ***Fuckin' = Flippin'. * Players can fly. * Nine different playable faerie races to choose from. * An intricate spellcraft system to use. * Mounts to ride on. Known Glitches, Errors and Problems *The description on the back of the box is a confusing mess that barely advertises the game, and has a rant by the person who wrote it in it that didn't get edited out. *If a player picks to play a Spriggan, there's a random chance they'll be confronted by a black hole that sends them nowhere near their starting zone. *If an SAO survivor logs into the game with their NerveGear, they'll start of the game with all the stats they had from SAO, but all their items will be corrupted. *The profanity filter doesn't censor anything sexual. *One of the quests involves giving someone a blowjob. Category:MMOs Category:A to Z Category:VR